


Take Me To Wonderland

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to prevent what could possibly be WW3, NCIS joins forces with the LA special ops team and Five-0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this idea came from. I just started writing it. It's massive so it'll being coming in bits and pieces. I've been watching tons and tons of NCIS, NCIS:LA, and Hawaii Five-0 to get the character interaction right. So, please forgive anything that's not quite in character. and no, i don't own these characters. writing it for pure fangirl fun. Enjoy :)

Hawaii - 24 hours ago

 

"No, Sir, listen to me. I heard North Korean soliders talking about a plan to nuke South Korea." Steve was pacing in his office. "I don't know what you are supposed to do, but this will start World War 3!"

Danny, Chin and Kono watch their fearless leader burn holes in the floor, from his pacing.

"I'm scared." Danny confesed. "I thought the world was over this nuclear non-sense."

"Guess not, Brah." Chin said.

Kono remained silent, staring at the floor like it held to secret information she wanted. Chin was about to say something, when Steve emerged from his office.

"Govener Denning is flying us to LA to meet with NCIS special ops there. There's a team flying in from DC, as well, to help assist us." Steve explained.

"NCIS?" Chin questioned.

"Apparently they have info and intel on this that we don't. Plus the extra heads don't hurt." Steve said.

"Oh that reminds me, Chin, wasn't there something Agent Hanna wanted us to tell Steve?" Danny asked. 

"I owe him a steak, yeah, I know." Steve laughed.

"So when do we leave?" Kono asked quietly.

"Tonight" Steve said.

 

LA - 6 hours ago

 

"Detective Williams & Detective Kelly." Callen said, greeting them as they entered the baggage claim. "It's not been long enough."

"Funny." Danny said flatly. "Wish we could've come back for those drinks on other terms."

"Maybe one day." Callen mused. "You must be the infamous Commander McGarrett." 

"Yes, and this is Officer Kalakaua." Steve said, pointing to Kono.

"Pleasure to finally meet you two." Callen said, shaking their hands.

Kono smiled weakly, then grabbed her bag.

"You ok, Cuz?" Chin asked.

Kono shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, it's just. I don't want there to be another World War. You know? I'll be ok though."

Chin smiled, and patted her back.

"Let's get you guys to HQ." Callen said, leading the way to the car.

 

HQ - 30 minutes later

 

"I'm to understand you have intel we don't?" Steve questioned Hetty.

"Yes, well, we have the fallout," she said. "North Korea bombs South Korea. We bomb North Korea. China bombs us. Israel goes after China. Russia goes after Israel, so on and so forth." 

"How do we stop this?" Danny asked.

"The DC team has the intel on that. They should arrive sometime tonight." Hetty said, looking at her watch.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Bullet Proof Hair." Deeks' voice rang out behind Danny and Steve.

"Speak for yourself Styled-By-Pillow." Danny smiled.

"Detective Marty Deeks." Deeks said, extending a hand to Steve.

"Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett." Steve responded.

"Leutenit Commander? Navy?" Deeks questioned.

Steve smirked at Danny. "See, Danno, most people know the difference between the Navy and the Army."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You can't let this go can you?"

"I'm suprised McGarrett hasn't killed you for messing that up." Sam's voice came from behind Deeks.

"Agent Hanna." Steve smiled.

"Where's my steak dinner, McGarrett?" Sam asked.

"Uh. I left my wallet, in the... Hawaii." Steve stammered.

Danny burst into laughter. "Not the first time I heard that."

Deeks' face twisted. "Not the first time?"

"This guy," Danny said, clapping Steve on the back. "Owes me at least 10 cases of beer, and a couple of pineapple free pizzas."

"10? You drink my beer half the time." Steve said, looking at Danny.

Danny sighed, "Yes, but I buy it, and it ends up in your fridge."

"How long have they been married?" Same whispered to Chin.

Chin cracked a smile, Kono chuckled, and Danny glared at Sam.

"Well, look what the tide brought in!" Kensi smiled as she walked over to the group.

"Good to see you again, Kensi." Steve said. "This is my team," he waved a hand toward Danny, Chin, and Kono. "You know Danny and Chin. This is Kono"

Kensi smiled, and shook Kono's hand. She flashed Chin a smile, and waved at Danny.

"Hey Kensi. Where's G?" Sam asked, his face in a sort of puzzled state.

"Not sure," she replied.

"Guys, Hetty wants you up here." Eric called.

"Eric Beal, Technical Operator." Kensi supplied. 

Steve and Kono nodded and followed her up the stairs. Sam, Deeks, Danny, and Chin following behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Gibbs, I understand your team is en route to LA." Hetty said.  
Gibbs squinted at the camera, and yelled, "Mcgee! This damn thing doesn't work!!!"  
"Hang on, Boss" McGee voice said.  
"Agent Gibbs?" Hetty inquired.  
"Yeah?" Gibbs said, his face clearing, the problem had been fixed.  
"Can you hear me?"  
"Yeah, now." Gibbs rolled his eyes.  
"Are you en route to LA?"  
"Yes, my team boarded the plane about an hour ago."  
"NCIS has it's own plane?" Steve whispered to Danny.  
"Air Force One." Danny replied.  
"Damn. Think the Governor would let us use his helicopter?" Steve asked.  
"Judging by the way you drive? I don't think he'd trust you." Danny dead panned.  
Steve glared at Danny, and turned his attention back to the screen.  
"We'll see you when you get here, Agent Gibbs." Hetty said, and the screen cut out. "Agents Hanna and Callen will pick up the team from the airport. In the meantime, lets let the Five-0 team go back to there hotel, and get settled."

 

HQ - 10pm

Agent Gibbs' team arrived in LA at 9:30pm. They were brought directly to HQ and debriefed.  
"So, Danny." Deeks began. "How much hair gel do you use?"  
Kono and Steve burst into laughter.  
"You should've seen his suitcase going through the scanners." Chin said. "I think i saw two bottles, maybe three."  
Danny glared at all of them. "At least I don't look like i just woke up."  
"Oooooooooo!!!!" Kensi called from her desk.  
"At least I look like I get sleep." Deeks shot back.  
"Oh shit." Kono whispered.  
"Brah, you just started a whole war with Danny that you don't want." Chin warned.  
Before Danny could say anything, the NCIS team came out of the Ops room.  
"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo, and Agent David." Hetty said as she introucded everyone. "Agent McGee, and their forensic specialist Abby Sciuto are talking with Eric and Nell."  
"Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett." Steve said shaking all their hands.  
"Detective Danny Williams." Danny followed suit.  
"Deteective Chin Ho Kelly."  
"Officer Kono Kalakaua." Kono said. There was the slightest hesitation in letting go of Ziva's hand that only Danny, being the great detective he is, would notice, and Kono got a goofy smile.  
'Talk to Kono later.' He thought.  
"So Hawaii," Tony began. "Land of Magnium. Must be nice."  
"Yeah nice if you like pineapples, and sand in places it should never be." Danny said without hesitation.  
"Danno." Steve warned.  
"Yes Steven?" Danny smirked.  
"Where are you from, Danny?" Tony asked, his face twisted in some thinking face.  
"New Jersery. Hobeken." Danny replied.  
"I knew it! You have the accent." Tony said, twisting his voice into a Jersey accent.  
Danny laughed, "Yeah, Hawaiians pick up fast too."  
Expecting Steve to say something, he looked over at him. Danny noticed his eyes glued to Tony. Danny smirked. 'Add him to the list of people to talk to' he thought.  
"So, McGarrett. Navy or Marines?" Tony asked, eyes equally glued to Steve.  
"SEALs. I served with Sam." Steve replied, like it was old news.  
"You still owe me that steak, McGarrett." Sam called from his desk.  
Steve sighed, and rubbed his forehead.  
"So are the SEALs like Act of Valour? You know the movie where real SEALs starred in, told their side of things? Based on true people and eve..." Tony was stopped by a slap to the back of the head, thanks to Gibbs. "Sorry, Boss."  
Steve giggled, outright giggled!  
'Damn he's got it bad,' Danny thought.  
Abby, Nell, Eric, and McGee came downstairs talking. When Abby spotted Gibbs she ran over to him all excited.  
"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! You gotta let me out of the lab more! They have super cool stuff here! Like really cool!" Abby rambled.  
"She should see our computer table." Chin commented.  
Abby's eyes grew huge like saucers. "You have one?!"  
"Courtesy of the Hawaiian government." Chin said with a wink.  
"Gibbs we gotta.." Abby began.  
"Not in the budget." Gibbs interrupted.  
Abby pouted, and turned to talk to Nell.  
"Well, nice meeting you McGarrett." Tony said, and shook Steve's hand. "Looks like Gibbs wants us to go unpack."  
"Later." Steve smiled.  
Once the NCIS team left, Danny hip bumped Steve. "You got it bad."  
Steve froze, "I'm sorry, what?"  
"Tony," Danny nodded toward where the NCIS team left through.  
"Don't know what you mean, Danno." Steve denied.  
"Oh, come on! I saw that look you gave him! You got it bad, and you know it!" Danny smirked.  
Steve laughed, "Well what about you and Deeks?"  
Danny's jaw dropped, "You little cock sucker!"  
Steve cracked up, and followed his team out to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on Kono's door a little after they got back to the safe house.  
"Oh, hi, Danny." she said letting him in. "Howzit?"  
"So Ziva?" Danny said getting right to the point.  
Kono paused, and slowly made her way to the kitchenette, fighting a smile. "Water?" she asked, her back turned to Danny.  
"No thanks, I'm good. Answer my question." Danny demanded.  
Kono sipped her water, fought a smile, and mumbled, "Maybe."  
Danny smiled, "I think you should."  
Kono shook her head, "Maybe after this is all over. I don't want to get distracted."  
Danny frowned a bit, his face saddened. "There might not be an "after this is all over."  
"I'll think about it." Kono said, finishing her water.  
"Good. Well I'm going to get some sleep, seeing as though, the safe house has an actual bed." Danny said turning to leave.  
Kono laughed, "Night Danny."  
"Night, Rookie." he said, and closed her door.  
Out in the hall, Danny ran into Chin.  
"Oh! Hey! Danny!" Chin called.  
"Yeah? What's up?" Danny asked, puzzled at Chin's facial expression. It was a mix of happiness and sorrow.  
"Remember the last time we were here, I might have mentioned something about Kensi and I?" Chin said, playing with his hands.  
"Yeah, sure." Danny nodded his head.  
"Well, uh..." Chin stammered.  
"Go on." Danny smirked. He knew exactly where this was going.  
"We uh... we might have..." Chin rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, and looked sheepishly at the floor.  
Danny broke out into a wild grin. "Say no more. I knew it."  
"You, what?"  
"Chin, you wouldn't shut up about her the whole way back. I know you well enough to not call you on it, but I knew it." Danny smiled.  
"Thank you for that. I felt bad about doing that to Mailia, but Kensi... I just can't explain it." Chin shrugged.  
"I understand." Danny said.  
Chin gave him a knowing look. "So you and Deeks?"  
Danny moaned, "Oh god not you too!"  
"Not me too?" Chin smirked.  
"You and McGarrett think that I have some thing for Deeks." Danny filled in.  
"Well, you're being oblivious to him. We are trying to be good friends. Like you are for us."  
Danny opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.  
"You're in denial." Chin realized.  
"No!" Danny snapped.  
"Now you're in denial about being in denial."  
"Good night, Chin." Danny said opening his door.  
Chin laughed, "Night, Lover Boy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a touch of tiva here. a dash of mcdanno here. ;)

Danny's phone went off around 5 am.

'New text message from: Deeks' his phone read.

Danny opened the message, 'Hetty wants 5-0 and NCIS at HQ around 8.'

Danny tapped out an 'Ok. Know any good places for coffee?'

Almost instantly he got a response, 'Yeah be ready by 7. I'll pick you up.'

Danny set his alarm, and went back to bed.

By 7, he was up and ready to go. He left a note on his door, saying, 'Hetty wants us at 8. Went to get coffee with Deeks. Shut it McGarrett!'

Steve, naturally, was the first up. He saw the note, laughed, and went to wake the rest of his team. 

HQ - 8 AM

Tony walked in singing Frank Sintata, as usual. Ziva follwed him rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, Boss, we got stuck in traffic." Tony explained in song.

"Should've let me drive." Ziva commented.

"I wouldn't be here if you drove, Ziva." Tony said, turning toward her.

"Can't have that now can we?" Steve smiled.

Chin smirked at Steve. He caught on.

"So it's 8. Where's Hetty?" Kensi asked.

"Last I saw her, she was talking with Callen." Deeks said, sipping his coffee.

Eric whistled from upstairs.

"That's us." Sam said, and lead the group up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Hetty gave them updates.

"We need a plan of attack," she began. "Thanks to satilate imagrey and thermals, we have the location. Mr. Beal."

Eric spun around in his chair, and typed something on his computer. Live feed of a isolated bunker poped up.

"As you can see," Hetty conituned. "It's a large complex. There's 3 buildings. Here, here, and here." she pointed to each one.

Sam was deep in thought, did a head count, and thought some more.

"Agent Hanna?" Hetty asked.

"If we split up, you, Abby, and Eric, can stay in LA. Be our eyes and ears. The rest of us could fit evenly into 3 groups." he said.

Steve nodded in agreement. "I could lead a group of four, Sam and Tony could lead the other two."

Hetty thought. "Yes, Commander McGarrett will take Detective Williams, Agent Blythe, and Agent David. Agent DiNozzo will take Detective Kelly, Agent McGee, and Detective Deeks. Agent Hanna will take Agent Callen, Agent Gibbs, and Officer Kalakaua. Ms. Jones goes along as well, but will not be apart of the firefight."

"But I'm not a field agent." Nell spoke up.

"We're going to need someone to patch us through to LA." Callen commented.

"Oh. ok." Nell looked scared.

"You'll be fine." Abby said, nudging her.

Nell gave her a weak smile.

"Ok. It's settled." Hetty said. "Now we need a plan of action."

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

By lunch time, they hadn't made a solid plan that worked out, yet.  
"I think," Danny began. "That we'd be much better off, with some lunch in our system."  
Kono nodded, "I second that."  
"There's taco trucks, and pizza down the street, or Chinese a couple blocks away." Kensi said, pulling menus out of her desk.  
"I'm game for pineapple pizza." Chin smirked.  
Danny moaned, "Please for the love of God, Chin, order regular pizza."  
"What's wrong with pineapple pizza?" Ziva asked.  
Danny sighed heavily, and slammed his head on Deek's desk.  
"He thinks its a crime against humanity." Kono filed in.  
"Ah!" Ziva said.  
"Pizza," Danny said picking up his head, and looking at Ziva. "Is Mozz..."  
"Sauce and pepperoni." Chin and Steve finished for him.  
Danny shook his head, "I'll go for tacos."  
"Ok," Kensi began. "Taco orders with Deeks. Pizza orders with Sam. Chinese orders with me."  
Once everyone got there order written down, Sam, Deeks, and Kensi left to get the food.  
Half an hour later, they came back.  
"Deeks what the hell!" Danny exclaimed as he unwrapped his taco.  
"What?" Deeks asked looking up from the bag.  
"There's fucking pineapple on this taco!" Danny shrieked.  
Kono and Steve burst into laughter.  
"Hawaii's following you, Brah." Chin commented taking a sip of his soda.  
Danny gave his taco a disgusted look, "I can't eat this."  
Deeks glared at Danny. "Come on really? You're the only one that wanted tacos."  
Danny threw his taco in the trash, and reached for Kono's box of rice.  
"Hey! What if I wanted that?" Kono asked.  
"I out rank you, rookie." Danny shot back.  
"Should of just ate the taco." Deeks mumbled.  
"I don't eat pineapple," Danny glared at him.  
"Well you know what they say pineapple makes taste better?" Tony asked with a sly smile.  
Danny froze, mid-mouth with the rice. Everyone eating the pizza froze.  
"Too soon?" Tony asked, mouthful of pizza.  
"Too soon." Ziva confirmed.  
"I'm out." Danny said, giving the rice back to Kono.  
Chin, Callen, and Steve slowly chewed on their pizza, thinking about what Tony just said.  
There was a moment of silence, then everyone burst into laughter.  
Ziva and Kono started crying, from laughing so hard.  
Steve had soda coming out of his nose.  
Tony had face-planted in his plate of pizza.  
Sam and Callen had fallen out of their chairs.  
Gibbs and Hetty snuck up the group. Gibbs cleared his throat.  
"Sorry, Boss." Tony said, picking cheese and pineapple off of his face.  
"Missed a spot," Ziva said, pointing to his left cheek.  
"Where?" Tony said, trying to find it.  
"Here, let me help you." Steve said, reaching for Tony's face with a napkin.  
Chin looked over at Danny. Danny nodded, and that's all the confirmation Chin needed. Callen cleared his throat.  
"You're good," Steve said fast, looking away.  
"Any solid plans?" Hetty asked.  
"Ah. No. We were, uh. Eating lunch." Sam said.  
Gibbs nodded toward Tony, "I see that."  
"We have some sort of plan." Steve said, standing up. "I have an idea."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do we know what in these bunkers?" Steve asked the tech crew.  
"Nukes." McGee supplied.  
"Other then that. One of these has to house the people making the nukes. The others have to be processing and holding." Steve said.  
"Based off of what we've obeserved," Nell began. "This looks like it could be a housing bunker." Nell tapped something out on her iPad and images flicked across the big screen. "Around 11 pm every night, a group of about 20 people walk into the building and don't leave until about 7 am."  
"Ok. If we raid the housing bunker around midnight," Callen cut in. "We could apprehend everyone, without any explosions?"  
"Bingo." Steve smiled.  
"It seems risky." Hetty said. "Based off an assumption, but it may be our only chance."  
"My team will lead the raid into the housing bunker." Steve said. "Tony and Sam's team can take the other two."  
"Works for me." Sam said. "I'll take Callen, Gibbs, and Kono into the middle building."  
"I guess that leaves me with the last one, huh?" Tony asked.  
"Which means you go first. Then Sam, then me." Steve pointed out.  
"Sounds like a plan. You leave in two days." Hetty said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long! i had class after class and no study halls, tons of homework, and my pen ran out of ink so i had to get another one of the EXACT brand and make cause im so superstitious like that!  
> so enjoy :) it gets awkward here and everyone outs everyone :O

The whole team went out to dinner that night.  
"Alright, Sam," Steve began. "I owe you a steak so pick your poison."  
Sam smirked, "About time McGarrett."  
Callen scowled at the pair, but stop when he was jabbed in the ribs by Kensi.  
"What?" he asked.  
Kensi shook her head, "You're so blind."  
Callen look dumbfounded, "Not sure what you're talking about Kens."  
Kensi just shook her head, and turned her attention back to Chin.

Once dinner was ordered, everyone began sharing stories.  
"He caught this great wave, you should've seen it." Kensi was saying. "Then this kid, down by the shoreline, pops out of the water with a shark fin snorkel set, and Deeks has no clue it's just a kid. So he freaks and looses the wave. I mean wipes out. Looses his board, almost looses his head."  
Deeks blushed, "I didn't freak."  
"Deeks, you freaked." Kensi confirmed.  
"Well, kids make convincing sharks!" Deeks said, trying to sound macho.  
"It's ok," Danny said, nudging him. "I don't surf."  
"It's not that I don't surf, or can't surf," he said. "I'm a good surfer. I just messed up."  
Sam snorted, "Good, he says."  
Chin took a sip of his Pina Colada, "You should see Kono. Kid's a pro."

Kono blushed, "I was."  
"You stopped?" Ziva asked.  
"Blew out my knee," Kono explained.  
Ziva pouted and patted her back.  
"I just surf for fun now," Kono got a glint of competition in her eyes. "I could totally kick Deeks' ass."  
"Oh it's on!!" Deeks said.  
Danny shook his head, "You're gunna get your ass kicked."  
Deeks looked offended, "You have no faith in me!"

Danny laughed, "No, I have faith in you. Kono is a boss though."  
Kono smiled proudly. "Tomorrow we should all go surfing. Relax before North Korea."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Picnic on the beach," Sam said, "Sounds nice."  
"What is this word, relax?" Callen smirked.  
"Something you need," Sam dead panned.  
Kensi 'oooo'd' from her seat, and Callen shot her a death glare.

"Hey everyone!" Eric said as he, McGee, Nell, and Abby sat down. "Sorry we're late. Hetty needed us."  
"So where's Boss Man and Hetty?" Tony asked.  
"They stayed at HQ," McGee said, giving a Tony look, as if to dare him to say something.  
Tony looked over at Ziva with a sly grin. Ziva shook her head. Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks all started laughing. The Five-0 Team sat there, clearly missing the joke.  
Kono caved first, "I don't get it."  
"Gibbs likes red heads," Tony said, looking back at McGee. "He wouldn't go for Hetty."  
Danny nearly choked on his drink. "Oh god! Hetty and Gibbs? Not a mental image I need."  
"I think it'd be kinda cute." Kono mused. "Two people falling in love on a dangerous mission. It's cliché, but cute."  
A silence fell on the group. They all thought about Kono's words.  
"Well damn," Tony began. "We're all cliché then." He quickly covered his mouth, when he realized what he said.  
Everyone froze. The waiter came back with their meals.  
"You guys enjoy now," he said.  
McGee and Eric dove into the plate of wings and said thanks, for the group.  
"Someone break the silence," Danny whispered.  
"Good steak," Sam commented.

Kensi couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. Everyone looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
"You guys are funny," she said after she calmed, a bit. "I mean, we all see these pairs, but everyone's afraid to make a move."  
She looked Callen dead in the eye. "You surprise me the most."

Callen looked at Kensi with horror, "I surprise you?" he squeaked.  
"Yeah!" she said.  
"Kens, I think you're drunk," Callen said, sipping his drink.  
"I don't see alcohol. Do you?" Kensi smirked.  
"Fuck," Callen mumbled. "What are you talking about though?"  
Kensi smirked, "Do you really want me to explain this?"  
Callen hesitated.  
"I want to know," Sam said, casually.  
Callen looked horrified again, "Kensi, not here."  
Kensi got a devious look on her face, "Why not? As your friend, I think I should inform you of your obliviousness."  
Chin chuckled, "Don't even talk about oblivious."  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve and Danny freeze. Almost like they were afraid of being the next victim.  
Chin smirked evilly, "Right, fellas?"  
Danny choked on his drink. Deeks looked at Danny with surprise.  
"What?" Danny croaked out.  
Chin just laughed, "I'm only kidding."  
Steve felt defensive, "Oh yeah Chin? How about you and Kensi?"  
Everyone froze again. Steve crossed a line. Before was just shade, but Steve brought names into the game.  
"That's cold, Brah," Kono whispered.  
"Well you and Tony seem to be enjoying each other," Chin stated.  
Steve's jaw dropped, "You bastard."  
And so the war begins.  
"Steve, chill," Danny warned.  
"Oh shut it Mr. Williams-Deeks!" Steve snapped.  
Danny exploded, "Who gave you the right?!"  
Deeks tapped Danny on the shoulder.  
"What?!" Danny snapped and turned around.  
He was caught off guard, when Deeks lips crashed down on his.  
"Aw!"Chin mocked.  
"Ha! There!" Kensi leaped to her feet. "Sam, Callen! That's it"  
Sam nearly choked on his steak.  
"Oh yeah Kensi? How about we see something from you and Chin?" Callen said.  
Kensi shrugged, and kissed Chin.  
Kono and Ziva had somehow slipped out.  
Tony sat quietly, absorbing the situation.  
McGee, Nell, Eric, and Abby slipped out a while ago for the bar.  
"For once," Tony began. "I have no movie reference for this hot mess."  
Steve turned, and smiled at him, said, "Oh I'm sure you do." and kissed Tony.  
"Maybe I do," Tony said thoughtfully. "Not quite sure though."  
Steve smiled and kissed him again.  
"Fuck it," Sam said, and put his fork down.  
He grabbed Callen's face, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter was INSANELY long (I eventually split into two chapters) so it took forever, because i had to type it all up. I write my stories old fashion, on paper xD
> 
> I'm going to try to post a chapter everyday, because i have the story finished now :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to Kono!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really should be chapter 7 1/2 but archive doesn't let that happen lol!
> 
> enjoy :)

The gang that had gone off to the bar once the name calling began, got drunk. Really drunk.  
"Gibbs!" Abby slurred into her phone.  
"Yeah, Abs?" Gibbs was at the safe house sanding a window.  
"You need to come pick us up," She giggled.  
"Oh? Why's that?" Gibbs stopped sanding and took a swig of his coffee.  
"We're drunk!" McGee shouted.  
"Yeah! What McGee said!" Abby almost shouted into her phone. "Really drunk."  
Gibbs put his coffee cup down, and went to get his keys. "Alright, where are you?"  
"Nell," Abby began. "Where are we?"  
Gibbs heard Nell giggle 'Venice Beach'  
"I'm on my way," Gibbs said, and hung up.  
Abby shut her phone, and smiled proudly at the group. "He's on his way."  
Eric tried to get up, but stumbled. "Oh god. Why did we get this drunk?"  
"Because," McGee began. "Kono started it."  
Eric slumped back in his chair, and raised his glass. "To Kono!" He chugged his drink down.  
"To Kono!" The others said, raising their glasses.  
"Wait," Abby put her empty glass down. "Why did we cheer Kono?"  
"Because she gave us each other," Nell said, pulling Abby into a kiss.  
"Mmm, true," Abby said falling into Nell's arms.  
Abby's phone chirped.  
"Helloooo?" Abby slurred.  
"Abs, where are you?" Gibbs asked.  
"Uh, toward the back of the bar. I think." Abby's face twisted into confusion.  
"Got it."  
Gibbs came over a few minutes later.  
"So this is how this group turned out?" he commented.  
"What?" Eric asked, clearly confused.  
"Everyone paired up for the night," Gibbs dead panned.  
"Oh. Kono started it." Nell explained.  
"So I've heard. Lets get you guys back to the safe house." Gibbs said leading them out to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has been so long! i've been sick all week and i'm bored out of my mind. lol

"Steven!" Danny screamed, pounding on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! Other people need to get in there!"

Laughter came from inside the bathroom. Two laughs.

"Uh. Might be awhile," Steve called.

Danny made a disgusted face, "You're an animal!"

Danny went downstairs to make himself coffee, shaking his head.

 

Gibbs was in the kitchen, sipping his coffee.

"Morning, Gibbs," Danny said.

"Morning," Gibbs said over his cup.

They stood in silence, drinking coffee, until Tony blew through.

"Bathroom's all yours," he said, smirking.

Danny shook his head and put his cup in the sink, "You people disgust me."

Tony laughed, "Deeks is waiting for you."

Danny flipped him off on the way out of the kitchen.

 

By 9 am, everyone was dressed and ready for the beach. Kono was putting the last surf board in her rental car. 

"We all good?" she asked.

"I think so!" Tony called from his rental.

"We're good!" McGee confirmed.

"Alright! We on our way!" Sam said, climbing into his car.

Once at the beach, the girls set up the picnic food and laid the towels out, while some of the guys went surfing.

Kono was just opening the cooler of beer when Danny and Deeks came ashore.

"Ah! Beer!" Danny said, plopping down on a towel.

"Give up so soon?" Kono smirked.

"Nope! Taking a break!" Deeks replied, smug grin on his face.

Danny laughed, "Deeks, please don't hurt yourself. Kono will kick your ass. Back down."

Deeks looked offened, "No way! I stand a fighting chance!"

Kono just laughed and shook her head.

Chin slipped in behind Kensi, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"When's lunch?" he asked, in her ear.

"When ever McGarrett comes back to cook the fish," she said, kissing him on the nose.

Chin looked out at the ocean. Steve was trying to dunk Tony in the waves.

"Might be a while," he mused.

"I'll cook it, if McGarrett is going to have fun," Sam said, coming up to the group.

Kensi stepped back from the cooler and let Sam cook the fish.

Kono nugged Ziva with her elbow, "Wanna help me wax my board?"

Ziva nodded and followed Kono.

"Gibbs not coming?" McGee asked.

"Nope. Said he wanted to work on fixing up our safe house," Callen answered.

"Figured."

Deeks motioned to the ocean, "Wanna help me surf?"

Danny gave him 'The Look'.

Deeks sighed, "You have an unhealthy hatred of the ocean you know that?"

"He always has," Steve said, coming up to the group.

Danny glared at him.

"Danny, don't give me that look. The first day I met you, all you did was bitch about Hawaii," Steve said, grabbing himself a beer.

Danny sighed, "That's because I moved to an island, away from my family, because my ex-wife decided to remarry, and take Gracie with her."

Steve shook his head, and turned to talk to Tony. 

 

After the gang had lunch, Deeks and Kono had their surf off. Kono won, of course. Deeks got a mouthful of sand for his troubles.

All in all, it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is finished i just need to find time to type it all up. hopefully it'll be done by the new year


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real

"Eric," Sam began. "My team's in place." 

"Rodger that. Steve?" Eric asked through the ear piece.

"Got it!" Steve said, strapping his vest on. "Nell's by the second bunker with the computers and trackers. She's got thermals for the."

Steve was cut off my a loud explosion. His team jumped back as flames leapt from the third bunker.

Steve, Danny, Ziva, and Kensi stood in frozen shock as they watched it burn.

"Oh my god..." Kensi gasped after a second or two, silent tears running down her face.

Ziva, being the strongest one there, pulled Kensi into a comfort hug. Kensi shook with sobs of anger, and angst. 

"Nell?" Eric's voice cracked over their ear pieces.

"There! Oh my god, zoom in!" Abby's voice chimed in.

Their voices sounded so distant to Danny.

On the screen in LA, Eric and Abby saw a motionless Nell lying on the ground, just within the flames grasp. 

Danny's tears pooled in his eyes. His ohana, besides Steve, wiped out within seconds. 

A figure started toward them. Steve grabbed his gun and aimed.

"Wait! Steve!" Kensi screamed. "It's Callen!"

"Help," Callen requested, quietly.

Steve and Kensi rushed to his side.

"Eric we need a medi-vac right now!" Kensi screamed. 

"On it's way," Eric said. "You guys need to get out of there."

Steve and Kensi picked Callen up and hustled toward the place where they had come. Ziva and Danny still remained frozen.

"Danno!" Steve called.

Danny snapped out of it. Him and Ziva grabbed their gear and ran, just as a second explosion rocked the area. The second bunker went up in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!!!


End file.
